Rihnit
A small state on the edge of the Kbrilma Sea, the Rihnit are a product of large migrations from different parts of the world in the the ancient past. Ojasaon is thought to have had inhabitants for thousands of years. Composed chiefly of the Agiba and Jaorugda tribes, the state originated in the migration of the latter into the lands of the former, which triggered a series of conflicts ending in the unification of Rihnit under a single monarch. 'Etymology' The name "Rihnit" is foreign corruption of the Agiba Word, "Rina" (Mariner) and "Mir" (Eastward). The name was given because the Rihnit first arrived onto Ojasaon from ships coming from the west. While spelling has changed, the Rihnit still pronounce Rihnit as "Rinamir." Thus making it the only non-phonetic word in the Agiba Language. The mistranslation occurred when an explorer from a foreign state landed on Ojasaon's Shoreline to resupply their ship. Since the explorer landed during the infancy of the Rihnit Jagarakaso, he wasn't impressed and didn't even bother to ask the locals what they called themselves. Right before the explorer and his fleet were about to leave one of the sailors finally asked what the locals called themselves. He wrote it down but because of his sloppy handwriting it looked as if he had written an "h" instead of an "a" and a "t" instead of a "r". He also accidentally removed the "m." 'Geography' There are five distinct geographic and climatic regions of Ojasaon. To the southern coastal region is referred to Agnato gy Kbrilma (Fog in Desert). The capital city was named after this city. The most north-eastern most lake is known as Amaroo Atani (Surreal Lake) and is surrounded by a huge rock formation called Samaroara (Bizarre Rocks). The lakes Kuvaku Atani (Parent Lake), Nonakua Atani (Central Lake), Voakoa Atani (Baby Lake), and Ranataga Atani (Gateway Lake) are all considered to be part of Ayana Toqa Saon (Silt Soil Land). The rivers Yava Hingida Ova (Silt River Big) and Yava Avoova (Silt River Small)both flow into Agnato Gy Krbilma and out into the ocean. All areas not part of Amaroo Atani, Samaroara, Agnato gy Kbrilma, or Ayana Toqa Saon, is considered to be part of Ova Demroa Kanahi (Great Desert Shore). 'Flora and Fauna' Ojasaon's diversity of both flora and fauna varies regionally. But as a whole, desert animals and plants that are commonly found in other neighboring states are found throughout most of Ojasaon. Additionally, domestic dogs, cats, chickens, geese, and pigs are found throughout Ojasaon. The most commonly grown crops are cacti, wheat, watermelon, sorghum, hemp, and bamboo. These are grown for both food and commercial purposes. The ocean surrounding Ojasaon is covered with seaweed, which is occupied by various species of teleosts (most fish species), crustaceans (crabs, lobsters, ect), cetacea (whales, dolphins, and porpoises), selachii (sharks, rays, and skates), and cephalopods (squid and octopi) who all claim the area as their home. 'History' Pre-History The area that the Rihnit now refer to as Ojasaon was known about for hundreds of years before having any substantial population. However, foreigners tended to avoid the area because of it's lack of apparent value. It didn't help that Ojasaon's shoreline is often covered in a thick fog, which made sailing difficult. Foreigners assumed the thick fog was caused by an evil spirit and thought of the place as being cursed. Further inland, Ojasaon did have a few very small villages here and there. However, they were no larger than 1,000 people at most. Generally, the villages had an average of 300 people. That all changed with the movement of the mass migration of Agiba into Ojasaon. Kak Trato (First Epic: 0 KA to 794 KA) The first epic started when the final wave of Agibans had arrived into Keasaon. Knowledge about the Agiba is sparce but they are believed to have originated from a few Savirai Tribes who had fled because of religious persecution. The golden age started around 500 KA and was a time of prosperity. This golen age ended on 780 KA because of Ama Diraemu (Frigid Death), which was when an extremely abnormal cold snap wiped out the crops the Agiba depended on. Kak Trato came to a complete end however, on 794 when Arvald (Warlord) Ódajörn and the Jaorudga conquered Ojasaon. Aka Trato (Second Epic: 0 AT to 1012 AT) The Jaorudga were a band of tribes who came from the far north. They couldn't have been more different than the Agiba culturally or physically. They were a warlike group of people who had blue eyes, red hair, and were much shorter, stockier, and hairer than the Agiba. None the less, the Jaorudga introduced iron-working, trousers, horses, and camels. All of which, along with the abnormally humid weather, started the second golden age on 450 AT. The golden age on 694 AT collapsed as Ojasaon became more arid once more. A decade later on 704 AT, massive environmental mismanagement and a civil war caused Jadaka Diraemu (Great Dying) which lasted until 1004 AT. The third epic (Oja Trato) started when Galakar allied with Barriga by marrying Barriga's Daughter, Óarrsdru. Oja Trato (Our Epic: 0 OT Onwards) Ever since the union of Galakar and Barriga, the Rihnit have largely been isolationist. However, the Rihnit have been increasingly interested in the outside world. This interested was intensified after the Leunan (Leunsa) Invasion and the presence of Darahai (Daharai) forces. Later on, as a response to the overpopulation of Ojasaon, Naqu sent out Agr Maihlav to explore areas that would be ideal for building future charter settlements outside of Ojasaon. These charter colonies were made up of wealthy Rihnit Families wanting to spread Rihnit Culture outside of Ojasaon. As a result Valmyrah Yah, Qabant Latar Yah, Chuva Yah, and Sadanar Yah were all founded shortly after. Under Nashua and his successors it appeared as if the Rihnit would cease to exist. He started cutting off ties with the various charter colonies. If that wasn't enough, the volcano at the center of Samaroara exploded causing the region's population to plummet for at least a decade. Taking advantage of the chaos the charter colonies sent soldiers in an attempt to claim Ojasaon for themselves. However, Miakaani who was heavily influenced by Gatism managed to peacefully resolve the conflict and regain the confidence of the leadership of the four colonies. 'Important Rihnit Figures' All of these people are historically important and influential figures within Rihnit Society. Also some of these characters listed are fictional and part of Rihnit Folklore. * Art and Culture ** Gats: '''Grew up during the worst parts of + 201-300 Oja Trato. Gats saw the suffereing being faced by other people. He decided to travel around the world looking for inspiration. It finally came to him after reading and studying Oliak's writing. Gats created a school of philosophy soon after called Gatism. The premise of Gatism is that all suffering can be ended with love and compassion. ** '''Oliak: Invented a style of writing which is designed to be musical and interactive. This style of writing also encouraged the word abuse (as in intentionally mispronouncing and spelling words). Generally what Oliak wrote was crude and had a general theme about love (beyond a physical level). His work wasn't appreciated until well after his death. Philosopher Gats and Poet Vasanar both based their work heavily in Oliak's work. ** Tali: Proposed three changes to the definitions of witches and witchcraft. His first proposal is that meditation, learning, thinking, using the senses, and experimentation are all forms of witchcraft. The second proposal is that witchcraft is through these means, anybody can become a witch. The third proposal he made is that by preforming what he defines as witchcraft, one is communicating with a spirit. However the spirit being communicated with isn't from some other realm but rather a spirit within the self. ** Tanat: Created paintings which had themes that heavily reflected upon the suffering being encountered by the average person during + 201-300 Oja Trato. The paintings helped inspire Philosopher Gats come up with his philosophy. ** Vasanar: Student of Gats and inventor of Sor Morda (Sing Attack). Sor Morda is where two parties decide to resolve conflict by singing and dancing. ** Yidya: '''An Agiba Scientist/Witch who formed Raova Yoaba. A school of thought which stated empiricism was the best means in explaining natural occurances. Her ideas weren't accepted by most people in Ojasaon until the conclusion of the second epic. Her ideas were further validated when Arriyma wrote down Yidya's Teachings and established them as central cannon within Arriyma Indagahor. * '''Explorers ** Agr Maihlav: 'Was the explorer who helped locate places ideal for colonization. He was solely responsible for the creation of Valmyrah Yah, Qabant Latar Yah, Chuva Yah, and Sadanar Yah. *'Folklore ** Mayhaijuwari: A fictional evil warlord who ruled over the gluttonous and mad race of goat-people. These goat people are referred to as the Banpama. ** Unakaki: A fictional nine year old girl who fought and killed the leader of an evil race of goat-people, Mayhaijuwari. * Monarchs and Royalty ** Arriyma: Founder of the current Rihnit Capital, Agnato Gy Kbrilma Yah (Desert in Fog City). Most Rihnit claim to be directly descended from her. She was also the author of the book Raova Yoaba “Natural Laws.” The book was named after the school of thought created by Witch Yidya which stressed empiricism in explaining natural occurances. It has become cannon for the Arriyman Sect of Indagahor. ** Barriga: First established the Rihnit as a centralized political state, along with Galakar. His daughter, Óarrsdru played a major role in helping convince Galakar to accept Barriga's offer. ** Galakar: Started off Kep Trato (third epic), when he along with Barriga established a centralized Rihnit Government. ** Miakaani: An effective ruler who managed to not only prevent civil war in Ojasaon, but also kept the loyalty of the four big colonies. ** Naqu: Established charter system for Rihnit Families wanting to settle. ** Nasuha: Was the first of a series of ineffective and corrupt leaders. He also blamed the colonies for the downfall of Ojasaon. ** Ngoba: Was the Jagaraka during the time of the invasion of the Halarai Satrapies. Although he would have normally killed off Alsana and Amakhan by the time he had gotten the news, the Halarai had already been completely conquered. Ngoba determined that the invasion was such a success that he decided to instead install Alsana and Amakhan as the governors of the Halarai Provences. Amakhan's Military management style ended up becoming the basis for the reformation of the entire Rihnit Military. ** Óarrsdru: Was the daughter of Barriga and wife of Galakar. She played a pivotal role in helping the unification of Ojasaon. * Military **'Alsana: ' Ethnically Halarai, he helped Amakhan conquer to Halarai Satraps by providing military intelligence and by acting as a diplomat. He helped convince many Halarai to not resist or if not join the invading Rihnit Force. He later along with Amakhan, became one of the governors of the Halarai Provinces. **'Amakhan:' The rogue general who invaded the Halarai Satraps illegally. Amakhan was the first person to take up Alsana on his offer. Amakhan also established what would become the standard for Rihnit Military Strategy and Organization. He along with Alsana became the joint governors of the Halarai Provinces. **'Bralukuro:' He was a mid-ranking general in the Leunan Army who was betrayed and left out in the battle field to die. Curramir rescued, gained the trust of, and then later on married Bralukuro. The name Bralukuro means passionate avenger. **'Curaamir: '''A general whose gained recognition after several acts of courage. Most significantly he helped around 150 or so inhabitants of the town Krildoo escape before Leunan forces arrived. Without Curaamir's help, all the inhabitants of Krildoo would have burnt down with the village itself. As a result, the nickname Cuaraamir was given to him. It means hero of the winds, and it's a reference to how quickly he was able to relocate people. He's also married to Bralukuro. ** '''Marru:' Although his failure with growing cotton has made a slight dent in his reputation, he's still highly regarded as an expert on economics. 'Society' Due to both the harsh and often inhospitable climate along with the threat of bandit raids have over the centuries made the Rihnit a very collectivist oriented society. While there is a class system within the Rihnit Society it wouldn't be very apparent to most outsiders. The vast majority of the population (both poor and rich) dress in a similar manner since flaunting wealth is seen as being self-absorbed. More important is clan membership, a status usually demonstrated by prominent tattoos. Extended family members often play a critical role in the Rihnit social structure. The Rihnit culture as a whole is patriarchal with the elite and most powerful members of society generally being men. However, the Rihnit have a matrilineal family system and, as such, all possessions, property and wealth is passed onto the oldest blood-related female. In addition, the vast majority of families identify with their mothers side of the family rather than their fathers. It’s exceedingly rare for somebody to identify with their fathers side of the family and when they do, it is normally because their father’s ancestors had a major level of importance. (Eg: If the one of the fathers ancestors was a famous war hero, or another historically important person.) In Rihnit marriages, the husbands are typically expected to provide a dowry to their wives family. Interestingly enough, even though marriage is considered sacred aside from the dowry there is often no major ceremony involved with it. There is general acceptance of homosexuality and indeed is often promoted when ones own husband or wife has left. This is assuming all involved parities agreed in preforming anything. But promiscuous activity of any kind (be it heterosexual or homosexual in nature) out in public is especially frowned on. 'Religion' The Rihnit are almost entirely followers of is an Indagahor Sect called Evondi'ja Arriyma (along with Agnato Gy Kbrilma Yah) was founded by Arriyma. The Evondi'ja Arriyma believe in all the Non-Evondi'ja Arriyma Indagahor Primary Religious Cannon in addition to believing in the book, Raova Yoaba (Natural Laws). In a nutshell, Evondi'ja Arriyma are stoics who generally shun superstition and believe the best way to understanding the divine is by observing the physical world. Category:Rihnit Category:Countries Category:Indagahor Category:Ojasaon 'Language' The Rihnit speak and write in a language called Ojanasar. Ojasasar (also known as New Agiba) is along with Old Agiba and Jaorudga are part of the Agiban Language Family. Ojanasar is the only surviving member of the Agiba Language Family as both Old Agiba and Jaorudga are both extinct. But Agiban Language Family is an isolate and shares little commonalities with the languages families from anywhere else. Although it does have small amounts of Goth't, Opulensi, and Savirai loanwords. It's a phonetic language and includes 21 letters (with those letters being A, B, D, E, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, Ó, Q, R, S, T, U, V, Y) in its alphabet. It's important to note that the "Ó" is very rarely used and is a leftover from the Jourugda. Also since the letters "f," "w," and "z" don't exist in Ojanasar, they're replaced with the letter "V." For instance, the word weasle would be spelled and pronounced as "veasle." Something that’s critical to note is the importance placed on past, present, and future tenses. This is because the sentence entire structure will change based on when something occurred or was present. Nouns: All nouns that have genders are given a prefix attached to the base word. The suffix will change if the subject of interest is plural or if the base word is assigned a gender. However, inanimate items and things aren’t given a neutral pre-fix as they are already genderless. The singular neutral pre-fix is only used to denote something which normally would be given a gender. Also all of the prefixes also sometimes imply the presence of a “the” unless if the object being talked about is owned by something else. Male Prefix : Gra Female Prefix : Gar Neutral Prefix: Gras Plural Male: Dri Plural Female: Dir Neutral Plural: Dra Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Grasmaja/The Dog Gra (Masculine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Gramaja/The Male Dog Gar (Feminine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Garmaja/The Female Dog Gra (Masculine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dri (Masculine Plural Suffix) = Gramajadri/The Male Dogs Gar (Feminine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dir (Feminine Plural Suffix) = Garmajadir/The Female Dogs Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dra (Neutral Plural Suffix) = Grasmajadra/The Dogs Pronouns: '''Are used to denote somebodies ownership of somthing and replaces "the" that's normally implied in most nouns. Mine: Jek His: Rao Her: Aro Your: Kaj Our: Oja Their: Qot Jek (My/Mine) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Jek Grasmaja/My Dog Rao (His) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Rao Grasmaja/His Dog Aro (Her) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Aro Grasmaja/Her Dog Kaj (Your) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Kaj Grasmaja/Your Dog Oja (Our) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (N) = Oja Grasmaja/Our Dog Qot (Their) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Base-word) = Kep Grasmaja/Their Dog Jek (My/Mine) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Base-word) = Jek Grasmaja/My Dog '''Verbs: Much like prefixes and suffixes given to denote genders and plurality for nouns, verbs are also given prefixes and suffixes. The prefixes remain the same with each verb being given a prefix denoting who or what preformed an action. However the system to describe when an action occurred is rather abnormal. With the past tense being a prefix, the present tense splitting being in the middle of the verb, and the future tense being a suffix. Prefixes I: Ja You: Ka He: Rai She: Ari We: Kat They: Qi Past (Prefix): Ta Present: Ka Future (Suffix): Ma Ja (I) + Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Oame (Verb) = Jataoam/I ate Rai (He) + Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Oame (Verb) = Raitaoame/He ate Ka (You) + Du (Present Tense) + Oame (Verb) = Kaoadume/You are eating Ari (She) + Du (Present Tense) + Oame (Verb) = Arioademe/She is eating Kat (We) + Oame (Verb) + Ma (Future Tense/Suffix) = Katoamema/We will eat Qi (They) + Oame (Verb) + Ma (Future Tense/Suffix) = Qioamema/They will eat Adjectives: Adjectives (along with adverbs) use the same past/present/future tenses as verbs do. However, if an adjective is describing how something was in the past it comes before the noun. The reverse is true when an adjective is describing how something will be. The adverbs will be described later on in this... Past Tense (Adjective/Singular) Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Onra (Adjective) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Taonra Grasmaja/The dog was black Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Onra (Adjective) + Gra (Masculine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Taonra Gramaja/The male dog was black Past Tense (Adjective/Plural) Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Onra (Adjective) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dra (Neutral Plural Suffix) = Onra Grasmajadra/The dogs were black Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Onra (Adjective) + Gar (Feminine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dir (Feminine Plural Suffix) = Onra Garmajadir/The female dogs were black Future Tense (Adjective/Singular) Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Onra (Adjective) + Ma (Future Tense/Suffix) = Grasmaja Onrama/The dog will be black Gra (Masculine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dri ( + Onra (Adjective) + Ma (Future Tense/Suffix) = Gramaja Onrama/The male dog will be black Future Tense (Adjective/Plural) Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dra (Neutral Plural Suffix) + Onra (Adjective) + Ma (Future Tense/Suffix) = Grasmajadra Onrama/The dogs will be black Gar (Feminine Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dir (Feminine Plural Suffix) + Onra (Adjective) + Ma (Future Tense/Suffix) = Garmajadir Onrama/The female dogs will black As for the present tense, an adjective can be placed before or after the noun it’s describing and will mean the same thing. But the adjective still needs to be split down the middle with the present tense indicator. Present Tense (Adjective/Singular) Ta (Present Tense) + Onra (Adjective) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) = Taonra Grasmaja/The dog is black Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Ta (Present Tense) + Onra (Adjective) = Grasmaja Ontara/The dog is black Present Tense (Adjective/Plural) Ta (Present Tense) + Onra (Adjective) + Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dri (Neutral Suffix) = Taonra Grasmajadra/The dogs are black Gras (Neutral Prefix) + Maja (Noun) + Dri (Neutral Suffix) + Ta (Present Tense) + Onra (Adjective) = Grasmajadra Taonra /The dogs are black Adverbs: Like adjectives, adverbs are used to describe something and as such follow the same rules. Also it’s important to note that adverbs duplicate their last and first letters which will be added onto part of a verb depending on when the action was preformed. So past tense verb would recive both of the letters up front, the present tense receiving the letters in the middle and the future tense receiving the letters at the end. Ja (I) + Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Lajaki (Adverb) + Li (Past Tense Indicator) + Oame (Verb) = Ja ta Lajaki Lioame/I ate quickly Rai (He) + Ta (Past Tense/Prefix) + Sioka (Adverb) + Sa (Past Tense Indicator) + Dikajao (Verb) = Rai ta sioka sadikaha/He Killed Savagely Ka (You) + Jadka (Adverb) + Ja (Present Tense Indicator) + Du (Present Tense) + Odagr (Verb) = Ka jadka odjagr/Your deeply sleeping Ari (She) + Jadaka (Adverb) + Ja (Present Tense Indicator) + Du (Present Tense) + Yair (Verb) = Ari jadaka yajaduir/Shes deeply mediating Kat (We) + Oha (Adverb) + Sor (Verb) + Oa (Future Tense Indicator) + Ma (Future Tense) = Kat oha soroama/We will loudly sing Qi (They) Ailk (Adverb) + Olcoa (Verb) + Lk (Future Intense Indicator) + Ma (Future Tense/Suffix) = Qi Ailk Olcoalkma /They will eat 'Numerical System' The numerical system used by the Rihnit is rather simple. This system of numbers operates using single digit numbers. Most of the time, the average person will only use single or two digit numbers. Since it’s rare for most people to need to deal with numbers that have three or more digits. Base Numbers: All single digit numbers are considered to be “base numbers”. These numbers are one through nine. Also even though the number ten is a double digit number, it none the less is considered to be a base number. These numbers are critical in how the Rihnit Numerical System operates. One = Kak Two = Aka Three = Mai Four = Oi Five = Dak Six = Ava Seven = Adi Eight = Kur Nine = Otpar Ten = Akur Compound Numbers: Whenever dealing with a number that contains more than one digit, a base number will be added to the number ten. This applies to any two digit number which one’s place has a number that’s five or less... Akur (Ten) + Kak (One) = Akurkak Eleven = Akurkak Twelve = Akuraka Thirteen = Akurmai Fourteen = Akuroi Fifteen = Akurdak Also this rule applies to any two digit numbers that are less than “ninety-six.” Aka (Two) + Akur (Ten) = Akaakur (Twenty) Twenty = Akaakur Thirty = Maiakur Forty = Poiakur Fifty = Dakakur Sixty = Avaakur Seventy = Adiakur Eighty = Kurakur Ninety = Otparakur Complex Compound Numbers: Complex compound numbers also follow the same rules as the base compound numbers. But when referring to a complex compound number, the word Ni (and) is placed in between the “tens” and “ones” place. This only occurs when the “ones” place contains a digit greater than five. So for instance... Akur (Ten) + Ni (And) + Ava (Six) = Akur ni Ava (Sixteen) Sixteen = Akur ni Ava Seventeen = Akur ni Adi Eighteen = Akur ni Kur Nineteen = Akur ni Otpar Numbers which contain three or more digits, also follow the complex compound numerical system. But the one exception is that the word tah (multiply) is inserted in between the hundreds and tens place. It helps prevent the impracticability which would be present if one were to only use Ni (and). Akur (Ten) + Tah (Multiply) + Akur (Ten) = Akur Tah Akur (One Hundred) One Hundred = Akur Tah Akur One Hundred Ten = Akur Tah Akurkak One Hundred Twenty = Akur Tah Akuraka One Hundred Thirty = Akur Tah Akurmai One Hundred Fifty = Akur Tah Akurdak Two Hundred = Akur Tah Akaakur Five Hundred = Akur Tah Dakakur Anything with four or more digits are almost never used by anybody within Rihnit Society. Most people don’t have any concept or even can imagine anything with a quantity in the thousands. So instead of referring to something as having an exact number in the thousands most people will just use the word “iaka”instead. However the few people who do use it are in the military or financial sectors of the government. Akur (Ten) + Tah (Multiply) + Akur (Ten) + Tah (Multiply) + Akur (Ten) = Akur Tah Akur (One Thousand) One Thousand = Akur Tah Akur Tah Akur Two Thousand = Akur Tah Akur Tah Akuraka Five Thousand = Akur Tah Akur Tah Akurdak Ten Thousand = Akur Tah Akur ni Akur Tah Akur Many = Iaka Category:Rihnit Category:Countries Category:Indagahor Category:Ojasaon